A significant part of a ladies' make-up is the use of mascara to accentuate the eye and the eyelashes. The common usage is either to first curl the eyelashes and then apply the mascara or apply the mascara and then curl the eyelashes with a heated eyelash curler. It would be preferable to have a device where the two steps can be performed in a single step. A heated mascara applicator with a special type of applicator head will provide the benefit of combining the application and the curling of the eyelashes into a single step.
The success on the use of the mascara product depends upon the use of the right applicator. Mascara formulations are heavy, viscous, sticky, and often messy when applied. It also dries out quickly at ambient temperature. These characteristics make it difficult to apply the mascara to the eyelashes because the latter has a small target area and are soft, flexible, delicate and in close proximity to the sensitive eye tissue. Heating the mascara formulation at a controlled level will reduce the viscosity of the formulation and allow this to be applied easily and quickly to the eyelashes. For a more even and beautiful look, the applicator can have a comb section for separating the eyelashes that may have clamped together after the mascara application as well as remove excess formulation on the eyelashes. Since the formulation dries out quickly, it would be beneficial to have the heating element immediately shut off as soon as the application is finished. Further, to cut cost by reusing the mascara applicator, the mascara container containing the formulation into which the applicator inserts into is preferably replaceable or reusable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a heated mascara applicator that will heat the mascara formulation only during usage to prevent unnecessary dry out of the mascara formulation while making it less viscous for ease of application.
It is also an object of this application to provide an applicator that will curl the eyelashes while the mascara formulation is being applied.
It is a further object of this application to provide a heated mascara applicator device with a reusable or replaceable mascara container.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an applicator with an applicator head comprising a comb section and an applicator section.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a heated mascara applicator having an applicator head heated to a controlled level so as not to burn the user or the eyelashes.